


The Winner Takes It All

by redluna



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Because these boys deserve to be happy, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick knew that he was better than Daisy in every way that counted. And, if he ever wavers, Jay is right there to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is, in a lot of ways, a companion piece to [the story where Jay escapes with Nick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/893268).

Nick knew he would never be like Daisy. His cousin had been all but hatched from a golden egg, the darling of all society parties from she was capable of doing little more then toddling around and babbling at anyone who would hold still long enough. Even her _tantrums_ were considered adorable. It only seemed to be a work of fate that she would inherit the ability to wrap all who she encountered around her finger and step right onto the fairytale like pedestal that had been laid out for her.

Yet, despite it all, Nick knew he also had something his cousin would never ever have. She had had a chance at it once, yet, like ever with Daisy, she had tossed it away once it started to become too complicated to maintain. 

At least Jay Gatsby had had a very gentle fall into Nick’s hands when he was thrown away.

"Nick." Jay always sounded so awed when he pushed inside of Nick, voice breathy with it at his ear. His fingers tightened around Nick’s waist as though he were still afraid that, even now, Nick might somehow manage to slip free of his grasp.

Nick had had relatively few sexual experiences in his life, yet he had never been treated like this, as though he were something infinitely precious. He didn’t know how anything could compare to it.

He raised his hand to slip it through Jay’s hair, which felt so soft now that he had finally forgone the grease he used to style it when they were back in New York. The West Coast sun suited Jay, bronzing his skin and turning his hair an even brighter shade of gold.

He felt slightly bad about gripping down on Jay’s hair when the man began to move in earnest, but he knew Jay would never scold him for it. The man relished in any sign he could have that Nick was enjoying himself. It was still a bit of a learning experience for Nick, to know that he could be as loud as he wanted without any repercussions, but it was worth it each time Jay’s eyes would light up.

Even in their most desperate moments, Jay was somehow gentle, acting for all the world as if he was terrified that Nick would snap apart under his hands. Even know, as his hands clutched at Nick’s hips, he knew there would be no bruises left behind. (He couldn’t say the same for his lips, however, which felt like they had been bitten and kissed enough to stay swollen for days.)

"Nick, Nick, I need…" Jay’s breath hitched in his ear, hands tightening around Nick as much as he could dare. "Please let me…"

They were so close that when Nick turned his head it meant that his lips brushed across Jay’s cheek without even meaning for it to happen. He pressed his heels against the small of Jay’s back, urging him forward. “It’s fine, just let go.” His breath hitched around a specifically sharp thrust. “Jay…”

And above him Jay went into a full body shudder, breath spilling out against Nick’s cheek as he came.


End file.
